yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Genkai Toppa G-beat
Genkai Toppa G-beat (限界突破 G-beat, lit.Break the limit G-beat) is the insert song that Hibiki Tachibana sang in Season 3, Episode 1, Episode 4, Episode 8 , and later as an Ignited Arrangement in Episode 12. Audio Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Full Size = Lyrics |-|Kanji = 一点突破の決意の右手 私と云う音響く中で ｢何故?どうして?｣の先を 背負える勇気を 迷いは…ないさ 拳に包んだ 勇め(Let's shout) どんなんだって一直線で 届け(Let's shout) ありったけファイト一発ダイブ ぶち抜く(壁を) ぶっこむ(ハート) 胸の歌がある限り 正義(信じ) 握り(締めて) 自分色に咲き立つ花になれ (HEROじゃなく) 高鳴れ(G-beat) メーターを ガンと(G-beat) 振り切れ この両手で この歌で 守りきってやる! 貫け(G-beat) 信念を 燃えろ(G-beat) 激しく 限界なんて…いらないッ知らないッ 絶対ッ!繋ぎ離さない 掴んだこの力の意味の 重さ、使命、運命(さだめ)に負けない 守る為に何かを傷つけてしまっても 辛さからもう目を背けやしない もっと(Let's shout) 覚悟を持って踏み込まなきゃ グッと(Let's shout) 未来に顔向け出来ない 涙(知って) 痛み(知って) 絶え抜いた先に紡ぐ この手(その手) 伸ばす(その手) 誰かの為にあると信じるため (HEROじゃなく) 轟け(G-beat) マッハで ズンと(G-beat) 唸らせ 風となり 雲を切り 空に太陽(こがね)を イっちゃえ(G-beat) ハートの 全部(G-beat) 1000パーで 虹は架かる 上向く限り 響けッ!剛腕の愛 高鳴れ(G-beat) メーターを ガンと(G-beat) 振り切れ この両手で この歌で 守りきってやる! 貫け(G-beat) 信念を 燃えろ(G-beat) 激しく 限界なんて…いらないッ知らないッ |-|Romaji = Itten toppa no ketsui no migite watashi to iu oto hibiku naka de "Naze? Dōshite?" no saki wo seoeru yūki wo Mayoi wa...naisa kobushi ni tsutsunda Isame (Let's shout) don'na datte itchokusen de Todoke (Let's shout) arittake faito ippatsu daibu Buchinuku (Kabe wo) bukkomu (Hāto) Mune no uta ga aru kagiri Seigi (Shinji) nigiri (Shimete) Jibun iro ni saki tatsu hana ni nare (HERO janaku) Takanare (G-beat) mētā wo gan to (G-beat) furikire Kono ryōte de kono uta de mamori kitte yaru! Tsuranuke (G-beat) shin'nen wo moero (G-beat) hageshiku Genkai nante...iranai shiranai Zettai! Tsunagi hanasanai Tsukanda kono chikara no imi no omosa, shimei, sadame ni makenai Mamoru tame ni nanika wo kizutsukete shimatte mo Tsurasa kara mō me wo somukeya shinai Motto (Let's shout) kakugo wo motte fumikomanakya Gutto (Let's shout) mirai ni kao muke dekinai Namida (Shitte) itami (Shitte) Taenuita saki ni tsumugu Kono te (Sono te) nobasu (Sono te) Dareka no tame ni aru to shinjiru tame (HERO janaku) Todoroke (G-beat) mahha de zun to (G-beat) unarase Kaze to nari kumo wo kiri sora ni kogane wo Itchae (G-beat) hāto no zenbu (G-beat) senpā de Niji wa kakaru uwamuku kagiri Hibike! Gōwan no ai Takanare (G-beat) mētā wo gan to (G-beat) furikire Kono ryōte de kono uta de mamori kitte yaru! Tsuranuke (G-beat) shin'nen wo moero (G-beat) hageshiku Genkai nante...iranai shiranai Zettai! Tsunagi hanasanai |-|English = The determination to break through a single point in my right hand, is in this song of mine Before asking Why?, I bear this courage In my fist without hesitation Be brave (Let’s shout) Go in a straight line no matter what Reach it (Let’s shout) I’m the type who fights with one big shot Smash through (this wall) break through (this heart) As long as there’s a song in my heart (Believe in) justice (Hold it) tight Stand tall and become a flower of your own colour (Not a HERO) Cry out! (G-beat) Hit the meter! (G-beat) Shake it all off! With these two hands, with this song, protect it all! Pierce through! (G-beat) Burn up with your ideals! (G-beat) Fiercely! I don’t need and don’t know of any limits I definitely won’t let you go! I won’t lose to the burden and the destiny contained within this power I hold Even if I get hurt protecting something I can’t abandon my duty just because it’s painful More! (Let’s shout) Unless you step forward with resolve Tightly! (Let’s shout) You can’t face the future Tears (I know them) Pain (I know it) I want to connect before it burns out Holding out (that hand) this hand (that hand) So I can believe I’m doing this for someone (Not a HERO) Rumble on (G-beat) At mach speed (G-beat) Howl out Become the wind, slice apart the clouds, to the sun in the sky! Let’s go (G-beat) With all my heart (G-beat) At a thousand percent! To ride this rainbow as high as it’ll go! Echo out! The love in this steel arm! Cry out! (G-beat) Hit the meter! (G-beat) Shake it all off! With these two hands, with this song, protect it all! Pierce through! (G-beat) Burn up with your ideals! (G-beat) Fiercely! I don’t need and don’t know of any limits I definitely won’t let you go! Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Symphogear GX Series